The curse
by Teardrops in the rain
Summary: Sora and his brothers live with a family curse that turns them into vampires once a week the only way. The only way to break the curse is to find their true love.
1. Chapter 1

** Note: _I don't own anything that has to do with Kingdom Hearts._**

**Chapter one**

**It was a cold and dark evening, at about four o 'clock and it looked like it was almost ten o 'clock in the night.  
****I was still at school because I needed to get some schoolwork done.  
I had been there for at least two hours; I went to my locker, placed my books and took out my jacket and my bag.**

**After I locked my locker I started to walk towards the door and when I was just few steps away from the exit suddenly the lights went off every building that belonged to the school was pitch black inside. I froze in fear thinking that the school had been closed.**

**When I suddenly heard a noise, I got more scared and froze after a while I could move again.  
The outside lamps didn't work so the only light I hade was the light the sky provided.  
I moved closer and closer towards the door, I could see that it was opened. I left the building in fear of walking home.**

**- Thank god I live near the school, I thought.**

**But walking on the empty street was scary only seeing some people occasionally.  
As I kept walking I felt strange, like someone was following me, I had seen something strange earlier and people said that there was a curse in our school.**

**You could say that I was a person who believed in ghosts.  
It is not that I mean that there is proof that ghost doesn't exist. I was a person who easily got scared and I pretty much believed everyone and their stories.**

**Thinking about curses made me more scared so I started to walk faster and faster until I heard a voice.  
My whole body froze; I couldn't move a limb even if I wanted to and most of all I felt weak and helpless.**

**- I'm finally free and my first and last evil deed is to place a curse on you, said a voice**

**I tried to speak but words wouldn't come out it was like I had forgotten how to talk.**

**- You and your family will become a vampire once every week until you find your true love, said the voice.**

**It didn't matter anyway I mean I was an orphan and I didn't have a family then for the curse to work.  
Years passed and I found my true love and started to build a family.**

**The End**

- Wow mom that was a strange story, said a brunet.

- Yeah! but why do we always have to hear this story? Asked a blond little boy

- Yeah mom why can't you tell another story, asked an older blond boy

- Sora, Cloud, Roxas this was your father's favourite story, said the mother.

The three boys were still young to understand the true meaning of the story and the mother didn't now what it meant.

Ten years past and three boys grew up without a mother, she had died when Cloud was seven and Roxas and Sora where five.

They lived with a family friend called Aeris. She was a school nurse at a boarding school so she decided that the boy should attend there and so they would be close to her and the boys who couldn't disobey her and did as they were told.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: _I don't own kingdom hearts_**

_ thoughts_

_**Vampire sora's thoughts**_

**Chapter two**

- Class today we have two new students Sora and Roxas they are a year younger so be nice to them said the teacher.

Riku studied the them, whe suddenly he heared Axel whisper:  
- Riku dibs on the blond one  
- you can have him but hands off the brunet he's mine, was all Riku said.  
Sora was a short skinny but cute boy with cinnamon brown spiky hair that defined the laws of nature, his eyes where deep blue like the ocean  
Roxas on the other hand had blond brownish hair with sky blue eyes and his hair was also spiky but a little tamer.  
People that saw them would think the were the perfect picture of innocence, but little did the know what they truly were.

**Inside Sora's head**

_**Look at them Sora don't they look yummy?**_

_Just pick one so I don't have to search for one when Sunday comes_

**_Fine fine no need to get mad, I pick the one thats sitting in the corner._**

_You should be happy that you get to hunt your meal_

**back to reality**

Sora looked around the room to find his next prey, the longer he looked at it he became more hungry. His skin started to be come paler and the nails were growing but before someone could notice and before he could fully transform, Roxas elbowed him in the stomach.

- be more careful said an annoyed Roxas

The brothers took their seats that just happened to be next to Riku the schools hottest guy and his friend Axel.  
- Hi I'm Riku and if you want me and Axel can show you around, said Riku  
- Would really do that? Sora asked  
- sure

Riku was really nice to Sora so he decided that Riku would be a good fiend, but Roxas didn't share the same feeling as Sora.

- So where did you guys come from? Axel asked.  
-That's none of your business, Roxas snapped back.  
-Calm down Rox, said Sora in a soothing voice.

Roxas apologized and was quiet while Sora explained that they really didn't want to talk about their past.

- So when's lunch? Sora asked.

Roxas opened his bag and looked at the time table and said that lunch was next.

Sora practically ran to the cafeteria and on their way Sora bumped in to someone.

- Hey look where you're going! The person shouted.

Sora looked up with the cutest puppy-eyes he could make and said that he was sorry, but when he saw who the person was his puppy-eyes where replaced with a wide grin.

- CLOUD!! Sora shouted at the top of his lungs.

- Cloud who is this? Asked a person Sora had failed to notice.

- Ah! Leon this are my brothers Sora and Roxas, Sora and Roxas this is my friend and roommate Leon, said Cloud.

- Nice to meet you said Roxas and Sora at the same time.

After everyone was introduced they went to eat and it just happened to be the same time as the teachers and other staff eat, so the group decided to sit next to Aeris.

- Hi! Guys how school so far? Aeris asked.

- Good answered, Cloud,

- Oh! Don't forget to stop by later we have to talk about that thing.

The brothers grew stiff but when the noticed that their friend where watching and the relaxed.

When they went to the next class Sora could sense that someone was watching him looked around to see who was looking at him and when he saw who it was he started to blush.

_Sora really is cute, just you wait my love soon you'll be mine_

After all their lessons were done they went to search for their dorm rooms. Sora and Riku had the same room and so did Axel and Roxas.

_**Isn't this nice we get to live with the schools hottest guy lucky us **_

_Riku is my friend so you can't hurt him ok!_

_**Ahhh but look at him with a body like that I bet you he has good blood.**_

Sora turned around and saw a half naked Riku that getting ready to go to bed. It was true what the vampire had said Riku had a well trained body and any women or girl would die to become his.  
- Like what you see said Riku with a smirk.  
Sora's face became flushed and he ran in to the bath room. once he was inside he tried to calm down his heart was beating really fast and he didn't understand why.

_**You're so cute and naive Sora but that's why I like you, but enough of that. When can I get some blood?**_

_I'll ask Aeris for some tomorrow but for now let's sleep._

When Sora was sure that Riku was no longer awake he went out of the bathroom and climbed in to his bed and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note:_ I do not own kingdom hearts_**

**_vampire sora's thoughts  
_**_thoughts  
_"talking"

**Chapter three**

_**Sora**__** wake up now or else I'll show Riku pictures of you when you were small **_

"NOOOOOOOOOO!! ANYTHING BUT THAT!!  
"Sora are all right " Riku asked a bit worried.**  
**"Yeah" was the only answer he got.  
_**SORA HURRY UP I'M HUNGRY I WANT BLOOD SORA BLOOOOD!!**_**  
"**SHUT UP" Sora shouted at the voice but he had forgotten that someone else was in the room.

"I didn't say anything!"Riku snapped at the boy "Are you sure that you're fine? maybe you should go and see Aeris" Sora nodded at Riku's idea and got ready to go to school.

_Look what you made me do, now Riku's mad at me _

_**I'm sorry Sora I didn't mean for this to happen, but you know what happens when I get hungry.**_

_You'__re weird! Aren't you supposed to be cruel you're a vampire._

_**Just because I'm a vampire doesn't mean I have to be mean  
**_

_I guess_

_**Well let's leave it at that and find some food for me**_

Sora let a loud sigh escape as he headed towards Aeris office

"Hello Sora what can I do for you?" said the nurse with a smile on her face.

"I need blood" Aeris smile faded and turned in to an apologizing look

"I'm sorry Sora but I don't have any blood right now you'll just have to wait until Sunday to get some blood.  
__

_**NOOOOOOOO!! WHY GOD WHY? WHAT HAVE I DONE TO RECEIVE SUCH PUNISHMENT?**_  
Sora sweat dropped at the vampire and asked I if vampires believed in god

_**Umm… No not really. The vampire stated.**_

Sora looked at his time table and saw that his next class was P.E. he started to walk towards the locker rooms in there he met Riku.

"Sorry about earlier today" said the boy as he looked at the floor.

"It's ok" when Sora heard this he looked up at the boy with a bright smile.

_Aw he's so cute and he seems to like me__ because he was sad when he thought that I was mad. Maybe it's time to move on to faze two._

Sora became a bit worried when he saw a smirk form on Riku's lips and it was getting bigger and bigger every second_._

Riku returned to reality when he heard Sora say "Come on we have to leave before we become late"

Everything went smooth in class until Sora collapsed, Riku and Sora's twin brother rushed to his unconscious body. Sora was pale and his body was ice cold.

"Sir I'll take Sora to the infirmary" said Riku

"No I'll do I" interrupted Roxas and picked up his twin. His class mates watched in awe they couldn't understand how a boy that looked as weak as he did could carry someone that weighed as much as him or more.

When Sora woke up he felt weak he had to use a lot of energy just to even try to sit up properly.

Roxas rushed over to his brother's side to aid him.

"You need blood Sora "Roxas said

"I know but Aeris didn't have any "Sora said weakly

Roxas pulled out a knife and cut his wrist

"Drink!" Sora who had no choice in this drank the blood his brother offered After Sora was done Roxas licked his wound and said:

"The good thing in having this vampire curse is that we heal fast.

Sora could feel his strength coming back so he decided to go to his next class.

_**Don't you just love home economics? **_ _**I mean all these sharp objects just waiting to make a bloody wound.**_

_You know that's kind of sadistic don't you think?_

_**Hey what can I say it's in my nature!**_

The vampire was right this place was the perfect place to get small wound that would bleed and today was a day when fate decided to play mean tricks so of course someone had accidentally cut themselves and the room filled with the smell of blood. Sora could fell how he slowly began to lose control, he was becoming more and more unfocused but when someone patted him on the shoulder he snapped out of it and started to focus on something else so the smell of blood wouldn't get to him. Roxas felt sorry for his twin cause unlike him, Roxas got blood everyday and this blood was taken from his roommate. Roxas knew that his brother was still hungry and had only taken enough blood to make him a bit stronger but not enough to please the vampire inside him.

_**Finally this class is over so we can go home and rest.**_

_Yeah._

**please review **

Oh and thank you Silver Star Celine for the reviews XD

There is one thing I wonder about and that is where did Roxas hide his knife?


	4. Chapter 4

**Note:** **_I don not own Kingdom Hearts_**

"talking"  
_thoughts  
_**vampire sora's thoughts**

**Chapter four**

"Sora what happened" asked a young girl when she saw the room where her brother wounded body laid. The room was covered with blood and bodies, bodies that belonged to her family.

"Who did this to you?"  
"The vamp…ire hun…ters "said the boy weakly.  
"Ri…ku my love…soon I'll be with you"

"Noo! You can't leave me not now, not when every ones gone. Mother Father Cloud Roxas they're all gone so don't leave me I don't want to be alone!" cried the girl

"I'm sorry Na..mi..ne"

Suddenly someone came behind her and dragged her away  
_"_NAMINE!!" shouted Sora as he woke from his nightmare

_Why did I dream about that and who is Namine? _

Sora decided to forget about his dream thinking it would be for the best. He got ready for school and left the room.

WITH ROXAS

"Come on Roxy no need to be mean"

"Can't you be quiet for once?"

"But I have to shower my love with pretty word don't you think so"  
"Whatever, focus at my eyes"

Axel looked at Roxas eyes and was just about to say something but he froze and everything went black. Roxas caught the unconscious body and slowly moved his head towards the neck. Roxas bit the soft flesh and could feel the sweet blood in his mouth. When he had taken enough blood he licked the wound and it quickly healed.

WITH SORA

_Why can't I stop thinking about you? Who are you?_

Sora thought, he was so caught up in his thoughts that he failed to notice his surroundings and bumped in to someone

"Are you ok Sora"  
Sora looked up and saw his older brother standing right in front of him. Sora answered his brother and said that he was having weird dreams.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Sora nodded and followed Cloud brother to h room.

"Sit"

Sora took a seat in the sofa and hugged his knees.

Cloud watched his brother with sad eyes. He knew that whatever was bothering his brother made him very upset.

Sora told Cloud about Namine and what had happened. Cloud also said that he had also dreamt about this girl, Namine.

When the younger boy heard this his mood lightened a bit but he was still upset  
"But when I saw her in my dreams I was dieing"

"It's the same for me every time I see her in my dreams I always die"

This didn't help Sora at all in fact it made him more upset  
"Sora forget about It's just a dream"

Sora thanked Cloud for listening and left. He went to his room and sat down on his bed.

Riku walked in to their room and saw that Sora was home so he went to say hi because he hadn't seen him for a whole day, but when he entered he heard Sora whisper a name, a girls name, Namine.

"Who is Namine??" asked Riku with an angry expression.

Sora looked towards the entrance of his room and saw a mad Riku.

"I don't know" said Sora

At this point Riku didn't know if he should become more jealous because his Sora was thinking about a girl he didn't know or if he should comfort his little angel because he was up set.

Riku chose to comfort his angel and went to hug him.

"Don't think about it Sora you'll figure it out sooner or maybe later.

Sora nodded and snuggled deeper into Riku's embrace.

_I don't want to die not yet _

**Sora don't worry you're not going to die not yet I'll protect you  
**

_Thanks_.

**Please review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Note:_ I do not own Kingdom hearts  
_**

"talking"  
_Thoughts  
_**vampire's thoughts**

**_Chapter five_**

_Finally__ I __have __found__ them after 300 years, soon my dear brothers soon we'll meet again,_ thought a young woman as she looked at the school that was in front of her very own eyes.

"Ever since I hugged Riku that night he's been bolder" Sighed Sora  
"What do you mean?" asked Roxas.

"Like last night, I accidentally tripped over something and he tried to catch me but in the end we both fell and he landed on top of me."

"So what happened next?"

"H-he kissed me!"

"That's all" said Roxas

Sora nodded with a flushed face, but the colour faded as soon as he noticed something on Roxas  
"Rox what's that?" asked Sora as he pointed at the red mark on his neck. Roxas quickly covered it with his hand and the colour crimson stained his cheeks. Sora who saw the reaction his brother had given him. He smirked and pulled both of the hands and held them firmly above Roxas's head.

"I wonder who gave you that." Sora asked teasingly even though he knew very well who had given Roxas the hickey that was on the boy's neck.

Roxas was struggling to get out of Sora's grip but Sora was to strong and Roxas thought this was strange and when he looked up he saw his brothers changed features.  
The cute and innocent boy looked different. His skin was pale; his eyes a deeper shade of blue and his hair was darker and instead of Sora's looks this Sora looked more mature and sexy and you wouldn't notice unless you studied Sora very closely

"I thought you and Axel would be the first ones to fall in love but I guess I was wrong, said Sora.

Roxas struggled more and more but Sora's grip didn't loosen.

Suddenly someone pulled Sora away from Roxas and threw him to the floor, Sora saw that it was Axel.  
"You stay the hell away from Roxas!" shouted Axel with jealousy dripping from him.

"That's impossible, plus I've known him longer than you and I know more about him than you'll ever know said Sora and smirked.

_Why did I change it isn't even Sunday and I'm not hungry so why?_

_**Sora there is a problem**_

_What?_

_**Even if your brothers fall in love the curse won't be broken until you have fallen in love as well.**_

_That still doesn't explain why I changed._

_**A pure blooded vampire is lurking around the school and it is affecting me somehow but I don't know how**_**.**

_Brothers soon you'll be freed from that human bodies and we can live happy__ forever, _thought the girl

Sora knew that he couldn't return to his room until he had changed back so he decided to wander the halls and maybe feed on somebody. The halls were pretty much empty but every now and then a student would walk past. Sora saw a weak looking boy, so he pulled the boy into his chest. When the boy looked up to se who it was he saw two dark blue eyes. And suddenly everything went black. Sora sunk his teeth in to the neck and drank the crimson liquid. When he had taken enough he licked the flesh where he had bitten and the skin healed, but just at that moment Riku was walking past and saw the scene where Sora licked the boy.

"Sora is that you?"

"Oh! Riku" said Sora and dropped the body.

"What did you do to him?"

"Oh come on I didn't do anything to him" said the annoyed vampire.

"Sometimes I can't see what Sora sees in you" said Sora and let out a sigh

"What?" asked the confused boy.

To shut up the boy who was going to ask many questions Sora kissed him. Riku was surprised so Sora took his chance and deepened the kiss. When Sora broke the kiss Riku looked into Sora's eyes and could felt how the lured him in to a dreamless slumber.

Sora picked up the older boy and carried him to their room.


	6. Authors note

I just wanted to say that I'm visiting my family and won't be able to write for almost a month TT-TT.  
So please don't think that I have given up on the story and I'm trying to make a good ending to the stroy.


	7. Chapter 6

**Note:_I do not ow kingdom hearts TT-TT_**

_Thoughts  
**Vamp Sora's thoughts  
**_"Talking"

**Chapter six**

Roxas rushed to his older brother's room, he knocked on the door but no one answered so he opened it.  
He was shocked when he saw what was happening in the room. He saw his brother in boxer sitting on some ones lap sucking the person's blood.  
Cloud suddenly heard a noise and turned a round and saw some one. Roxas could see the person under Cloud it was Leon. He could feel a pang in his heart  
Sora was right Cloud and Leon are together but why did he only say it to Sora and not me?  
Roxas rushed out of the room and ran to his dorm room. He sat on the bed and tried his best not to cry.

_Why must I always be forgotten or ignored?__  
It was the same with mother she loved them more than me and never noticed me.  
She loved Cloud because he was the oldest and Sora because he looked like father._

Axel entered the room and the first thing he saw was a crying Roxas, he went closer to the sad boy.  
"Roxas what's wrong?" the boy didn't answer and it worried Axel. He moved closer to the crying boy and cupped his cheek. Roxas looked down avoiding eye contact

"Roxas?"  
"I am tired of being ignored and not noticed no one loves me" said Roxas in a low voice Axel almost couldn't hear it.  
"That's not true I…Lo"  
"Don't lie I know your only saying that so I'll stop crying!" Roxas shouted.  
"Rox…"  
"Leave I don't want to hear your lies just LEAVE!" Axel could see how frustrated and sad the boy was but he wouldn't listen to him when he tried to tell him something important so he did some thing Roxas wasn't expecting. He kissed him.  
Axel broke the sweet kiss and pulled Roxas In to a warm embrace he leaned in to Roxas ear and said  
"That's not true I love you."  
Roxas looked in to Axel's eyes and that he was telling the truth. He nuzzled into Axel's chest.

SORA

Riku woke up from his slumber and was surprised to see Sora right next to him.

_He so cute! ...But how did I end up here the last thin I remembered was Sora dropping some guys body to the floor. Was that a dream?_

"Ngh… what day is it to day?"  
"Sunday why do you ask?" Riku asked as he hovered over Sora.  
Sora could feel a big blush creep on his face.  
"I have something I must do today so I'll come home a little later"  
"I see" Riku said but you could see that he wasn't pleased with the answer he didn't want his Sora to go out alone in the night. God knew what kind of perverse people there were out there.  
The day went very fast and it was now time for hunting

**Sora hurry I'm hungry!!**

_You just ate yesterday what are you a black hole?_

**Hey that's rude I have a big apatite that's all and if you lover boy hadn't interrupted me I could have gotten more.**

_Sora blushed at what the vamp had said it's not his fault it's yours you could picked a other place to eat but no you had to pick the hallway_

**Feh!**

Sora transformed and let the vampire take over.  
The vampire found a body with ripe and tasty blood and just when he was about to feed on it someone interrupted him.  
"Brother I finally found you" said the girl and hugged the vampire.  
"Namine you're still alive? What are you doing here?"  
"Came to free you from that weak body all you have to do is to kill the other soul that lives in there."  
Vamp Sora looked at the smiling girl I disbelieve, he hadn't thought of killing his sweet and innocent host and he couldn't understand how his sister could even think the thought  
"I refuse to kill Sora I promised my self that I would protect him!"  
"Why brother? I went through all that trouble so I could bring your souls back so we all could live together again."  
"I have lived my life I have loved, but he still hasn't when I died I had no regrets, I was going to meet my loved one."'  
"But I placed you in a time when he was reincarnated so you could be together."  
Vamp Sora shook his head; his little sister didn't understand that the person he loved was long gone. He may look like him but it wasn't his Riku.  
"He isn't my Riku he's Sora's" He said and left his sister to returned to the dorms.

_Thank you and I'm sorry you can't return to you loved one just because I can't find my love_.

**Ah! You heard that I thought you were a sleep. Don't worry Sora it's not your fault.**

Vamp was so busy trying to find blood that he failed to notice someone had been following him.  
With bad luck and the sun soon rising Vamp Sora had no luck in finding blood so he decided to go home.'  
When he entered the room he saw that Riku wasn't there, he didn't really think much of it and went to change and transform back. When he came out of the bathroom he could see Riku sitting on his be waiting for him.  
There was some thing strange about him he seemed angry and so he asked  
"Where were you?"

* * *

_**Hello!  
folks I'm back I know it was a bit corny with Axel and Roxas.  
I jus want to say that I will try my best in complting this story but I'm short on ideas and I would love to get some advice from the people who reads my story.**_

_**So please review and tell me what i need to work on so i can do better next chapter.**_


	8. Chapter 7

**Note: **_**I do not own kingdom hearts**_

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**Vamp sora talking**

**Chapter one**

Sora didn't answer he just went to his bed and fell into complete abyss.  
When he woke up he looked around only to meet Riku's face which was like six inches away.

"AHHHHHHHH!"  
"Good morning, said Riku happily"

"Why are you so happy?"

Don't you know we have no school for a whole week but the sad part is only those who live near have right to go home the rest have to stay.

Sora was happy that everyone didn't leave cause then he wouldn't have enough blood supply. In the middle of Sora's thoughts his body started to pulsate he could feel his every cell hurt and his features change. He forced back his transform but it took a lot of power so his head fell back on his pillow. Riku tried to call him but his effort fell on deaf ears.

_Ugh Why? Why is this happening?_

**It's Namine she did something to you last time we met, she is trying to turn you and your brothers into vampires.**

_What should I do?_

**You know the story behind you curse right?**

Sora mentally nodded telling the older person to continue

**Well it's not quite true. It is said that when you find your true love and kiss the person and the curse it will disappear but that's not the truth.**

_Then how are you saying we'll be vampires forever?_

The vampire was quiet and waited for the young boy to calm down so he could continue because it was now the important info would come.

**The truth is that you have to drink blood from the person you love and only then will you be free.**

After that the day went by and just when Sora and Riku was walking towards their room Sora felt that feeling like his whole body was pulsating because of the pain.  
He leaned forward; he could feel his teeth and nails grow.

"Sora you okay? Asked a worried Riku "As he bent down and just when he was about to touch Sora the younger boy dashed away.

"SORA!" Riku shouted following the short brunet.

Sora ran and ran until he found a dark place where he could hide he rushed towards the room opened it and shut the door. Riku who wasn't very far of saw this and opened the door.

"GO" Said something that was cramped up in a corner.

Riku closed the door not knowing what would happen after that. He walked closer and closer to Sora and tried to reach for him but his hand was slapped away  
"DON'T TOUCH ME DON'T COME CLOSE TO ME JUST LEAVE, Shouted Sora

Riku was a bit taken back and hurt by this but figured out that it maybe wasn't such a good choice to stay there so he tried to leave but couldn't the door was locked.  
Sora on the other had been having a hard time himself.  
He was shaking and filled with blood lust he only had one pray and his eyes narrowed on Riku.  
For now he was only looking for Sora the human part couldn't hurt Riku anyone but him  
"Are you sure your okay your shaking" said Riku and went to hug Sora thinking he was cold.  
Sora returned the embrace by putting his arms around Riku so that his arms were touching Riku's shoulder blades. Riku noticed how Sora was calming down and suddenly he felt Sora's hot breathe around his neck and suddenly

* * *

**_I'm Sorry but it isn't very long and I'm trying to update as soon as I can but I've been sick lately and I think I'm behind in many subjects TT-TT._**

**_Please review  
_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Note:_ I do not own kingdom hearts  
_**

**_vamp sora talking or thinking  
_**"talking"

**Chapter eight **

Suddenly Sora pulled away

"What's wrong Big brother aren't you going feed on him like you used to "Asked a girl in a sweet voice "  
Sora turned around so he was facing the girl  
"Why are you doing this to me Namine?"  
"You, you weak human it's your fault brother is going soft towards all humans if you'd only disappear" said Namine as she ran towards Sora.  
Sora let out a groan as Namine made contact and pulled out the knife she had stabbed Sora with.

**SORA NO!!**

Riku couldn't understand what was happening first he's stuck with Sora in a room and Sora is really close to him, not that he minded that but suddenly this weird girl appears as Riku was deep in thoughts Sora groan pulls him right back to reality  
"Sora what happened?  
"Sora didn't answer he just glared at the girl in front of him"

**HOW COULD YOU I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE HIM BE!**

Shouted Sora

**LEAVE AND NEVER APPEAR IN FRONT OF ME AGAIN**

"Bu-but brother" Namine said holding back her tears. She looked at her brother, no she looked at Sora and saw what she had done she finally realized that this person was not her family he only looked like her brother and she had tried to kill him she looked down in shame and disappeared in to the shadows.

"'Sora what's going on?" Riku asked confused

**I'm sorry Riku but could you do my a favor and I'll explain everything later**

Riku nodded and waited for Sora to tell him what to do.  
Sora had lost a lot of blood and he knew that he needed it so he leaned down and sunk his teeth in to the soft flesh  
He felt his wounds heal as the crimson warm liquid poured down is throat  
And everything went black.

**Sora I'm glad I met you but it seems like it's time to say goodbye.**

Riku rushed over to Sora's side as soon as he woke, up he looked at Sora with a smile he had been worried and scared because Sora suddenly fainted.  
Sora looked at Riku and smiled but suddenly tears started to fall down his cheeks  
"Sora what's wrong?" Riku asked as he was pulled in to a hug he wrapped his arms around Sora. He didn't say anything he just cried. It pained Riku to hear cry Sora cry. Sora couldn't stop the tears just kept coming and it became harder and harder for him to breath.

"Calm down Sora"

But he couldn't he had lost a friend forever even though the vampire could be troublesome he was still always there for Sora.  
"Sora listen to me calm down you need to breath" Riku said trying to calm down Sora. The breathing became worse and worse and without thinking Riku kissed Sora  
Sora was shocked and the tears stopped.  
"Sora please don't cry I love and it pains me to see you sad"

He cupped Sora's gently kissed him  
"Riku I Love you too" as soon as these words left his mouth he remembered the story that he had heard as a child, that the curse would disappear when he had found true love.

Somewhere else someone was watching them.

**Sora I'm so happy for you**

"I was beginning to think you had found some one else" said a voice I could never do that said the vampire and kissed hid lover.

After Riku had heard the whole story he was surprised he didn't think vampires exited but that would explain the weird stuff that had happened recently.

Sora was happy that everything worked out okay he knew that the vampire was with his lover just like Sora was with Riku.

Riku watched as Sora was deep in thoughts so he decided kiss Sora

Sora was a bit surprised at first but opened his mouth giving Riku entrance. They broke apart needing air.

Sora wasn't the only once that had found true love Cloud and Roxas had as well to bad Aeris had to find out in the weirdest ways. She pretty walked in on them.

After that she started to go for counseling.

**THE END**

**_well looks like the story is done and i'd like to thank my reviewers because I wouldn't have continued with the story if no one was reading it _**

**_Thanks XD  
_**


End file.
